Armadyl's Tower
Armadyl's Tower is the base tower used by Armadyl and his army during the The Bird and the Beast world event. It is located next to the Clan Camp in the kingdom of Asgarnia. Floors Ground floor The recruiter can be found just outside the tower, and players can join the Armadylean faction by talking to him. Inside, the quartermaster - whom players may purchase rewards from - can be found. In addition, the record keeper can be found, whom players may to manage the Armadylean faction's army, being rewarded with bonus experience for doing so. Several Armadylean followers can also be seen loitering both inside and outside the tower. The divine transmitter can be found in the centre, which beams energy directly upwards. The following items can also be found: *The PvP board can be found outside the tower, which displays the top 15 PvP players, recent player kills, and the kill/death ratio for the player. Players are also able to enable or disable PVP here, as well as learn the benefits of doing so. *The Lectern can be found inside, which can be used to access the Army Management interface. *The Voting board can also be found inside, from which the Voting interface can be accessed. *The Strategy board can be found next to the Voting board, and can be used to access the Faction Strategy interface. *The War map can be found next to transmitter, which shows the locations and statuses of the nodes in the event. Players can teleport to any of the nodes on the map from it, although only from inside the tower. Players may also claim a portable version for themselves. *The Bank chest can be found inside for players to store their items. Armadyl's Tower ground floor.png|The ground floor of the tower, where the divine transmitter is seen in the centre Armadylean voting board and lectern.png|The voting board and the lectern next to the quartermaster Armadylean strategy board.png|The strategy board under the staircase to the first floor Armadyl's Tower recruiter.png|The Armadylean recruiter outside the tower First floor Gee'ka, the golem master can be found on the first floor next to the window here, who will happily tell you all about golems and how to build them. A partially built golem can be found directly opposite her, and a completed golem will also reside here when it is not protecting or attacking caravans. Armadyl's Tower Gee'ka.png|Gee'ka, next to the window. Armadyl's Tower golem.png|Gee'ka's workshop, where she builds golems. A partially built golem can be seen next to the wall. Roof Near the entrance to the roof, Armadyl can be found sitting upon his perch atop the tower, with the head warmage Taka'ra and the head diviner Kamiee found further up. The Divine Focus, a huge weapon powered by divine energy aimed at Bandos's Tower, can be found in the centre of the tower. Several guards can be seen perched on the roof defending against Bandosian players who stray into the tower. Armadyl (World Event 2).png|Armadyl perched on top of his tower Divine Focus.png|The Divine Focus Divine transmitter.png|The divine transmitter beams energy to the Divine Focus Armadyl tower concept art.jpg|Initial concept art for the tower, scrapped for being too tall. Personalities * Armadyl * Taka'ra * Kamiee * Gee'ka * Armadylean quartermaster * Armadylean record keeper * Armadylean recruiter * Armadylean guard * Armadylean follower Armadyl.png|Armadyl Armadylean head warmage.png|Taka'ra, head warmage Armadylean head diviner.png|Kamiee, head diviner Armadylean golem master.png|Gee'ka, golem master Armadylean quartermaster.png|Quartermaster Armadylean record keeper.png|Record keeper Armadylean recruiter.png|Recruiter Guard (The Bird and the Beast).png|Guard Armadylean follower.png|Follower Category:Buildings Category:Locations